two twilight guys
by Mia1986
Summary: a sequel to WC's 'two hollywood hotties' spoof. basically this is a twilight version of the song 'two perfect girls' from the 2B A master soundtrack . perfect for edward fans, jacob lovers or both!


Two Twilight guys by Mia1986 (typed up by wildcroconaw)

Summary: Hi! Wildcroconaw here! my friends Elizabeth and Mia1986 forced me to type up this 'sequel' to the  two Hollywood hotties spoof-

Mia1986 and Elizabeth: what do you mean we made you, you mouse-brain?

WC: Well, you told me that you wanted to see a sequel type thing to "two Hollywood hunks" with the vampire and werewolf-

Elizabeth (blushes): true

WC: you said you were gonna make me watch 'hananh montana' in a locked room until I agreed. (Mia1986 and Elizabeth both laugh evilly) That was pure evil of you!

Louise, Mia1986, and Elizabeth: And your point is?

Louise, Mia1986, Elizabeth, Mollie, Laurie, Gigi : we remember now (clobbers WC over the head in-between words) WHY ...DID...IT... TAKE...YOU... SO ... LONG!

Er-well I had a very summer and... (Louise, mia1986, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Chrissy, Mollie, Nicky, Laurie, Gigi hit her head) OWWWWWWWW! That hurt!

Louise, Mia1986, Marvin, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Chrissy, Mollie, Nicky, Laurie, Gigi: START THE SPOOF OR WE WILL POUND YOU TO THE GROUND

Uh, is there a third option?

Louise, Mia1986, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Chrissy, Mollie, Nicky, Marvin , Gigi: NO!

Okay. No respect these days Author's notes: my lines are in _italics_ and any other extra lines are in **_bold italics_**

**Jasmine:** a one hunk's girl what I wish to be. Stare longingly at his image faithfully _(WC groans)_

**Elizabeth**: I would if I could..

_WC: you so would_

**Chrissy:** But it's just no good...

_WC: yeah, cause both of them live in Hollywood _(Louise smacks her on the head)_ OUCH!_

**Nicky:** Cause there's two twilight guys for meee...

**Mollie:** Yahoo!

**Nicky, Mia1986, Laurie, Chrissy, Elizabeth: **robby! Oh robby

**Gigi, Nicky, Mollie:** Taylor! Oh Taylor

**Elizabeth:** A one-hunk girl's what I wanna be

**Gigi, Mollie, Laurie, Mia1986, Chrissy:** But there's two twilight hunks all for me!

**Jasmine:** Oh yeah!

_WC:__Oh brother. And people wonder why  I have so many gray hairs_

**Chrissy**: Robby! Can't you see?

**Mollie **: you're the hottest thing on the TV

**_Marvin): HEY! Mollie! I thought I was the hottest thing!_**

**__**

Mollie (blushes): Oops sorry baby!

_WC_: _no she's not_

**_Mollie: HEY I heard that!_**

**Louise, Mia1986, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Chrissy, Mollie , Nicky, Laurie, Gigi:** **_such a cutie_** (sighs)

_WC: __spare me_

**Elizabeth:** robby,, oh please change me

**Jasmine:** 'cuz then I'll be with you for all eternity

_WC:_ _uh, but what about your- oh cr (the twilight fans smack her with books) Owww._

**Chrissy:** His supernatural beauty is simply the best!

**Mollie, Mia1986 and Chrissy:** He's got my heart under house arrest! But there is another guy that my heart longs for!

**Elizabeth:** I'm head over heels

_WC: HOW can they be head over heels ..._

**Mollie:** Head over heels for a werewolf named taylor

**Nicky, Mia1986, Laurie, Chrissy, Elizabeth**: robby! Oh robbby!

**Gigi, Nicky, Mollie**: Taylor! Oh Taylor

**Elizabeth:** A one-hunk girl's what I wanna be!

**Gigi, Mollie, Laurie, Mia1986, Chrissy:** But there's two twilight hunks just for me!

**Chrissy:** All Right!

**Gigi:** oh Taylor! Don't you see

**Mollie:** I've got a hold of this baaaad disease!

**Nicky:** Oh wolfy ! for two years I've had this bad fever

_WC: yeah. And it's getting lots worse-er_

**Nicky, gigi: **the diagnosis is truly bleak! When we see your body our knees get ever so weak (WC pretends to hurl)

**Gigi:** ooh, I've had this since 2008 november

_WC: and you're reliezing it just now?_

**Nicky:** I have my eyes set on taylor

**_Chrissy: You're NEVER gonna have him_**

_WC: but you will never get the vampire so keep dreaming_

**Gigi, Elizabeth, Ingrid, Nicky, Chrissy, Mollie: **LET'S POUND HER ( they hit her with the books AND punch her in the nose, breaking)

_WC: oowww! That was my nose What did I do this time?_

**_Mia1986: where to start?_**

**_Gigi, Elizabeth, Ingrid, Nicky, Chrissy, Marvin, Jake, Robbie, Mollie:_****_ PLENTY!_**

**Mia1986, Gigi, Nicky, Mollie:** How I dream of kissing him in his own movie.(_BK rolls her eyes)_ So why am I in love?

**Gigi:** Why am I so in love

**Jasmine:** Why am I so in love

**Elizabeth: **With a vampire named robby?

**Nicky, mia1986, Laurie, Chrissy, Elizabeth**: robby! Oh robbby!

**Gigi, Nicky, Mollie:** Taylor! Oh Taylor

**Elizabeth:** A one-hunk girl's what I wanna be!

**Gigi, Mollie, Laurie, Mia1986, Chrissy:** But there's two twilight hunks just for me!

**Nicky, Mia1986, Laurie, Chrissy, Elizabeth, gigi, Mollie, Ingrid: ** YUMMY!

**Elizabeth:** A one-hunk girl's what I wanna be!

**Gigi, Mollie, Laurie, Chrissy:** But there's two twilight hunks just for meeeee!

**Mollie:** Oh! how I've tried

**Elizabeth:** And tried

**Mia1986**: And I've looked deep inside...

**Nicky:** From these two cuties , I can't choose...

**_Marvin, Robbie, James, Jake, WC:_**_ IT'S ABOUT BLEEDING TIME!_

**Mia1986, Laurie, Chrissy**, **mollie**, **gail, louise, Elizabeth :** (sobbing): I don't wanna know the name of the heartthrob I need to let go!

**_James, Jake, Micheal, marvin, WC:_** **_IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!_**

Jasmine: This can't go on any longer ! Enough is enough!

_WC(clutching her broken nose):_ _I'd say it's well past time_

_Mollie:_ I gotta pick either robby or taylor

**Gigi:** I've gotta pick one, no matter how tough!

**Jasmine, Elizabeth, gigi, Mia1986, Nicky, laurie, Chrissy**: it's time for eenie-meenie-minie-moe...

**Mia1986** : wait just a second!

**Elizabeth: **Wait just second!

**Chrissy**: Wait a second! What's his name?

**_ Gigi, Mia1986, Nicky, Jamine: he's so handsome!_**

_WC:_ _Back! Back away from the screen!_

Jasmine, Elizabeth, gigi, Mia198, Nicky, laurie, Chrissy : We've gotta know

_WC:_ _NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!_ _(groans)_

****

Nicky, Mia1986, Laurie, Chrissy, Elizabeth: robby! Oh robbby!

Gigi, Nicky, Mollie: Taylor! Oh Taylor

Elizabeth: A one-hunk girl's what I wanna be!

Chrissy and Laurie: but there's also deppy!

_Nicky:_ Barnes!

Gigi: john Cena

Louise and Mollie : Efron,

Mia1986: _mccartney!_

Elizabeth, Mia196, Jasmine, Ingrid, Gigi, Nicky, Mollie, laurie: way too many hunks for me!:

Elizabeth**:** **_don't forget about Potter (sighs)_**

_WC: oh brother. _

_**Jake:** remind me again how you keep your sanity?_

_WC: I have no bleeding clue_

_**Jake:** I'm off to remind mia1986 that she has a REAL life hottie_

_WC: I don't even want to know_


End file.
